


Princess

by wheesus



Series: Between The lips [6]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Oh look fluff, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: Wheepup is doing an online assignment when her laptop ran out of battery, and the only plug available was underneath the table where star student Byul was sitting.





	Princess

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Wheein cursed endlessly. "Why did I choose this topic, WHY? I'm going crazy!" She ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Indeed. You're talking to yourself again." The girl deadpanned. Wheein looked up, frowning.  
"I thought I made it clear that I refuse to be seen with you as long as you wear this yellow sweater with that red hair of yours."

 

Hyejin pouted, faking being hurt.

"Not cute." Wheein stuck her tongue out.

"Not nice." Hyejin poked her best friend's forehead.

"It'd be better if you shut up, sit down, and help me." Wheein said, before taking a sip of her already cold coffee.  
Hyejin pointed to something outside the cafe, where Jiho was waiting for her, and her best friend followed.

"I have been blinded!" The slightly older girl held her arms tight to her chest. "You two are wearing yellow sweaters with this red hair! I just threw up in my mouth." 

Hyejin shook her head, and left the cafe. "Whatever. I'm good by myself." Wheein mumbled.

She took her phone and texted Hyejin for one last joke before starting serious work.

 

"Do I get a discount on cheeseburgers if I'm friends with Hwanold McDonald?"

 

She sighed before getting back to work. This has been her life for the past weeks. Getting caught in the middle of mid-term exams, projects, and homework, she spent every second of her free time in that cafe across the street from the campus. She'd been the last to leave the cafe, along with the barista, Yong Sun. 

She hated libraries.

 _"How can you study in so much noise?"_ Her best friend asked, few days ago.  
Wheein cringed at the thought of how much of a silent hell the library is.   
 _"Take a breath and inhale the heavenly smell of coffee, then ask me again how I can study in this noise."_ To her, it was at least, alive.

She got absorbed in her work, like every other day, forgetting about her espresso, leaving it to become unbearably cold. She shot her head up when a familiar beep sound interrupted her favorite new song. Another stream of "shit!" followed right after. Her laptop was few minutes to shutting down. She cursed, as her eyes roamed around, looking for a plug. She hurriedly walked over to the boy behind the counter, Hanbin, and asked desperately: "I need a plug, my laptop is DYING!" 

He pointed at the window table in the right corner: "That's the only available one right now." He said, with a smile.

Wheein's sleepy eyes shut open, and she bit her bottom lip nervously, shaking her head, all the way back to her table. Her eyes wavered several times as she looked at the table with the available plug, then at her dying battery icon. 

"Why does it have to be that one? Why does it have to be her?" She looked at the girl with long black hair. An exaggerated sigh left Wheein's mouth as her temple hit the empty spot on the small table, right next to her laptop. 

 

She felt a hand rub her back. Looking up, her eyes met Yong Sun's worried ones. "Are you okay?" The barista asked.  
Wheein shook her head.  
"Maybe you need some rest. Can't your work wait for a few hours?" She was rather concerned, and Wheein felt bad for bothering her friend.

"I need me a plug." She whispered, her index tapping the computer's screen, where the red icon was. 

"Come with me. I don't think Moonbyul will say no to you sitting next to her, to use the plug." 

"What! No! No no no!" She shook her head. "No!"

"Wheein, I'm not asking you to propose to her or something. You'll just use the plug underneath her table."

 

"Unnie!" The blond pleaded. Looking at the right corner, where the star student was sitting.  
"What's the worst that might happen?"  
"She could see me?" Wheein answered, rather seriously.

 

Yong Sun walked away from her friend's table. Wheein looked back to the screen. Three minutes left. Her eyes wandered to where Byul was sitting. Her friends call her Moonbyul. Wheein calls her " _my love from another galaxy_ ". Hyejin calls her " _the clumsy dork from junior year whom Wheein has a hard crush on for no reason_ ". 

 

" _Will you ever get tired of calling her that?_ "  
" _Not before you either ask her out or move on._ "

 

A shy pink color crept to Wheein's puffy cheeks when she remembered her first encounter with the black haired girl. It was around two weeks into school year. Wheein was carrying both her belongings and Hyejin's, since the latter was late to class and didn't have time to get to their dorm room. 

 

It got heavy for the puppy-like human, and it frustrated her more when the elevator wasn't working. Trying to keep her balance, climbing up the stairs to the ninth floor, Wheein surely was ready to give up at any given second. It got worse when she held a glimpse of her new found crush: Moon Byul Yi, the university star student. 

 

" _Act cool, Jung Wheein, act cool!_ " In the midst of trying to hold her shit together, she tripped, falling to the floor, the luggage on top of her. Before Byul Yi gets caught of who the poor kid was, Wheein got up, gathered her stuff and hurried to her room, skipping some steps. 

 

While the blond from Jeonju was lost in her thoughts, Byul Yi called her best friend, Yong Sun, over to her table. "Unnie! What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
"I swear to god you two are going to drive me crazy!" The older hissed.

 

"What? What has she done wrong? Look at how cute she is. How can you be mad at her?" Byul mumbled, hearing her best friend's complaints about her crush.  
"Her laptop is running out of battery. The only plug available is the one under your table. She's apparently stressed as fuck, and needs to get done with her assignment as soon as possible, BUT, she's too shy to come over here to charge her shitty laptop." 

When Yong Sun was done talking, she noticed Moonbyul glare at her. "What?" She asked.

"Don't say that about her laptop ever again."  
The older rolled her eyes. "I'm done with both of you." Before she walks away, Byul held her wrist, and with puppy eyes, she pleaded. "Unnie, please, make her come over. I'll try to make it work from there." 

 

Wheein snapped back to earth when she felt the black thing that was before her disappear. She looked up, to catch Yong Sun putting the laptop on Byul Yi's table, bending over to plug it in, then walk away to the counter. Her jaw dropped, cursing herself mentally for dozing off. She played with her fingers nervously, her eyes not daring to look over to where Byul Yi is. 

 

She tucked her phone into her pocket, leaving her coffee on her table, and took hesitant steps towards the table in the right corner. She coughed twice, making her crush look up, with a smile that provoked the latter's nose muscles to make a special appearance. Wheein couldn't hold back a smile. They kept eye contact for a while, smiling like fools.

"Uh! Uhm, do you want to take a seat?"

Wheein sat down shyly. "I'll go get  your belongings." Byul Yi said, and rushed to the younger's previous table. On her way back, she winked to Yong Sun who mouthed "don't fuck it up!" to her.

 

"Your coffee is cold and probably bitter! Let me order something sweet for you, Wheein-ssi!"

The latter was taken by surprise, not expecting the famous Moonbyul to know her name. She thought of asking how, before realizing it must be Yong Sun.

"Did Yong Sun unnie tell you anything weird about me?" Wheein asked worriedly.

Moon chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand, her nose bridge taking that unique shape that Wheein loves. "Let me get you some hot chocolate. Then we can talk about whatever you want to know." Byul Yi said, trying to keep her game strong, to not melt into a shy mess before her crush.

Wheein nodded, muttering a tiny thank you that barely made it to the older's ears. 

 

"Unnie! Can you write a 'What's your number?' on the cup?" Byul asked Yong Sun, who took her order. "Don't scare the kid, oh my god."

"I could never. She's my.. _princess_ ~" 

 


End file.
